True Mate
by Lady Labrat
Summary: Kagome has finally come out of the closet about how she really feels about the Inubaka. Sorry not very good at summiaries. Sess/kags pairing Don't own Inuyasha charaters but I do claim new charaters Kai & others. Romance/Horror On hatis maybe a rewrite as to the computer that had my story on it fried and it was so long ago i'm a little lost on storyline.
1. Osuwari

**Chapter 1:**

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, Osuwariiii!!!!"

Inuyasha crawled out of a seven foot crater. "Damn it Kagome. What the hell was that for?!"

Kagome's face darkened again and in a very scary tone said, "Osuwari."

CRASH! Inuyasha went back down into the crater.

"Why am I osuwariing you Inuyasha?" Replied Kagome still in her deadly tone. "I guess your to stupid to get it through that thick skull to the pile of rocks you call your brain to realize WHY AM I OSUWARIING YOU! TELL ME INUYASHA HOW IS THAT DEAD CLAY POT BITCH BETTER THAN ME! TELL ME HOW I'M NOTHING COMPARED TO KIKYO! What nothing else to say, cat got your tongue?"

"No Kikyo does." Inuyasha coving his ears. "And will you tone it down, my ears hurt."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede watch in horror as Kagome's face changed not to good but to worse. Kagome turned around unexpectly and marched off to Kaede's hut only to return with her stuff. She drew her bow and arrow then shot it toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodge it or so he thought. Kagome wasn't really aiming for him just to get close to him and try out her new trick. Pure light exploded

from the arrow causing burns on Inuyasha's right side of his face and right shoulder. As Inuyasha howled with pain Kagome took out the jewel shards pulled one from the pile, dumping the rest on the ground.

"Guys I'm going to travel on my own for a day or two." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha with a look of disgust on her face. "Inuyasha you are very lucky that Shippo is watching this for if not I would have done much more."

And with that Kagome grabbed her stuff heading into the woods not looking back. After Kagome left time seemed to return to the others as things finally clicked into their minds. Sango and Shippo collapsed to the ground crying harder than ever before. Miroku went to comfort them while Kaede look up at the night's sky thoughtful. Inuyasha still was whimpering from the burns.

When Shippo and Sango calmed down Miroku took them into the hut then came back out walking over to Kaede and Inuyasha. Kaede looked over Inuyasha's wounds and told Miroku to fetch some healing herbs for Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Kagome was traveling further and further into the woods. Kagome came to a clearing, deciding to stop for the night. Kagome had long ago realized that she was never really in love with Inuyasha but more as a sense of duty she stayed. Just thinking of Inuyasha and how she had hurt him brought on the guilt that Kagome was a sucker for. She was considering returning and healing his wounds. No, she would not she wasn't ready to face him yet. She did realize that she in direr need of companions. Just then Midoriko appeared before her making her jump.

"Hello Kagome child"

"Midoriko you scared me! What are you doing here? I thought that it strains your remaining powers to talk with me like this."

"You are correct child. However I thought that it would be necessary for us to have little chat about what you did."

"You disagree that I left Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at the ground.

"That time you are wrong. I am pleased that you finally showed your feelings about how Inuyasha treats you. Though I wish that you would not have used that strategy. Next time only yell at him then leave for some time alone and sit him if he'd try to follow." She added with a chuckle.

"Yeah I now know that was stupid but at the time I was so mad that I wasn't thinking clearly." Then something clicked in her mind. "Wait, you said you were pleased that I blew up on Inuyasha and left him and the group."

"You heard correct. Kagome you are my descendent as you have found out from us talking in the past. I consider you my own daughter since I was never there for her. It made me upset to have to stand by and watch Inuyasha treat you so. Since you have covered another level in your training I will send someone to you. As you know already that Kirara helped me while I was living, well I'm going to send you her brother, Kia. He is very special and will help you well not to mention he will be a loyal friend."

"Thank you Midoriko. When will I meet him?"

"Soon. Forgive me child but I'm afraid that I must retire my strength is quickly leaving me. But before I depart I also wish to tell you that your true mate is still out there waiting for you though he does not know it himself yet. Good bye and good night Kagome."

"Good night Midoriko."

And with that Midoriko vanished. Kagome was left pondering at what Midoriko said. 'My true mate is out there somewhere. What does Kia look like and how is he 'special'? I wonder how the others are doing.' After she ate she quickly fell asleep thinking of the others. Little did Kagome know that a certain bitch was coming close to the others, they would cross paths tomorrow.

Inuyasha and the gang stopped by a stream to clean Inuyasha's wounds. They can only be healed by miko power but they don't know that.

"Ouch! Be more careful Sango! That really hurts!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, do shut up Inuyasha." Sango snapped back.

"Serves you right Inuyasha you really hurt my okaa-san." said Shippo.

In a flash Shippo was hanging by his tail with several knots on his head. Inuyasha just kept slamming his fist into Shippo's head even though Shippo cried out in pain begging Inuyasha to stop. Sango grabbed Shippo, who was unconscious, from Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her then lunged. He was almost to her when he was hit over his head with something. Inuyasha hit the ground and howled in pain. He landed on his burns.

"Inuyasha what has come over you? Why did you hurt Shippo? Sure you've hit him before but never like that you could have killed him. He's only a kid after all." An upset Sango asked.

"Gimmie him back! He talked about that bitch as if she was his mother! I was just knocking some sense into him!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha shut up. Don't you know that Lady Kagome is Shippo's okaa-san? And what's with you going at Sango like that?" Miroku questioned.

"GODS! She's fucked with your minds too?!" Inuyasha said.

Just then Inuyasha froze sniffing the air. 'Kikyo.' With that Inuyasha ran into the woods following Kikyo's scent. The dreamy glaze in his eyes. Miroku turned to Sango an eyebrow raised. Sango sighed "One guess where he's going. Maybe it's a good thing Kagome isn't here right now." Miroku agreed and walked over to Sango and Shippo. They bandaged up Shippo as they best could, waiting for Inuyasha to return. Inuyasha ran into a clearing to find Kikyo in a tree surrounded by her soul collectors. Inuyasha walked over to her 'she looks so delicate'. Kikyo opened her eyes looking at Inuyasha with a smile on her face. Suddenly her smile vanished her lips pressed together and her face showed worry and distraught. 'Damn it. I forgot my burns.' Kikyo left the tree hurrying to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"I got into a fight with Kagome. She tried some new trick and this was the result." Inuyasha shrugged then winced.

"That slut I'll make her regret this."

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. Kikyo leaned forward to kiss him but Inuyasha stopped her. She looked at him in confusion and hurt. He pointed to the burns. She nodded then told him to hold still. She raised her hands to him and healed the burns not even a scare showed. Inuyasha felt his face then pulled Kikyo into a passionate kiss. He started to remove her miko garb. He paused when there was no resistance he continued.

Kikyo was resting in Inuyasha's arms a bite mark upon her neck. Kikyo shifted. Inuyasha looked down. Kikyo was waking. She looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her with his dreamy glaze again. Then Kikyo pulled him down to kiss him. When the kiss was done Inuyasha stood up still with Kikyo in his arms. She looked at him puzzled.

"I must return to the others. Since you are now my mate I want to have an eye or ear on you to keep you from harm. So you will travel with my group and you don't have to worry about Kagome she is my problem."

"Before you face that whore allow me to do one thing."

"Oh and what's that."

"Please let me remove the necklace."

"Of course you may and thank you."

Kikyo removed the necklace then using her power caused it to shatter to dust. After that hand in hand they walked back to the group. They entered the clearing Sango and Miroku were talking in hushed voices. They stopped talking and looked over at Inuyasha and Kikyo their faces in shadow.

"What's up with you two?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shippo. He hasn't awoken. We think you have over done it this time Inuyasha. Kagome will kill you for this." said Sango.

"We were just discussing if staying with you is the best idea. Like maybe we should follow Lady Kagome and leave you. And since you appear to have Kikyo with you maybe you can find jewel shards on your own." said Miroku.

"What the hell brought this all on? You are my group not Kagome's! I own all your asses! Yelled Inuyasha

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You own all of our asses, Inuyasha?"

"Hell yea! I'm the one that brought the group together not that slut!"

"Open up your eyes Inuyasha, do you really think that we would have joined this group if it weren't for Kagome?" snapped Sango

As they continued to argue back and forth they failed to notice that Kikyo was gathering her powers. She sent links out to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and to Shippo. She released the links to the fire-cat and to the kitsune. It was useless to waste energy on them. The fire-cat would follow the demon slayer and the kitsune was dying. Sango and Miroku froze feeling uneasy but they were too late Kikyo had linked them to Inuyasha (think of Inuyasha to Kagome through the necklace).

"What the hell did you do bitch!"

"Shut up! You will never talk like that to my mate!"

Sango and Miroku's mouths shut involuntary. However they didn't fail to notice the deadly gleam in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo like you mean like that. Kikyo nodded in return.

"That and much more Inuyasha. If you tell something they have no choice. They are your slaves if you wish. They cannot defy or harm you without harming themselves."

"In that case Miroku come here and stand still you are not to fight me"

Miroku had not choice but to come he still fought anyway. No way did he trust Inuyasha. As he resisted a shock of pain went through his body. Crying out in pain he continued to struggle. Finally Miroku reach Inuyasha's side. When the pain subsided Miroku glared at Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha's fist connected to Miroku's face knocking him unconscious. Sango gave a cry and rushed to Miroku's side. Inuyasha ignored her licking the blood off of his hand.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now."


	2. AN

Sorry about the not updating lately guys. Been grounded from my computer for getting a C in Algebra 2. Sneaking on the old computer now that me mum's in bed. Will try to update as soon as possible but it's easier said that done sneaking on a computer that's from 1999 (bloody slow as hell). Again will update soon as possible. Ja Ne!


	3. Shin Tomodachi

**Chapter2:Shin Tomodachi**

"speaking" exp-"Blah blah"

'thinking' exp-'blah blah'

**Kagome and others talking through minds**

Kagome woke with the birds singing of the dawn. When Kagome was making breakfast she heard a painful screech. Rushing to the nearby road she notice some men with bows and arrows. Kagome hid in the shadows as the men continued walking past laughing about shooting the foolish bird that dared to cross their path. Kagome started to head back to camp when another cry reached her ears. Looking for the source she found a young falcon with an arrow in its wing.

"Oh you poor thing." Kagome said as she slowly approached the bird.

She used her aura to sooth the falcon. When the falcon was soothed Kagome pulled out the arrow. Using her healing powers she healed the bleeding and broken wing. The falcon tested its wing then flew off to a near by branch. Kagome stood and bowed at the bird.

"Please be more careful little one." with that Kagome walked back to camp

As she was in the middle of breakfast She heard a screech. Looking around Kagome noticed three falcons looking back at her. Then she realized that one was the young falcon that she healed. She set her plate aside then walked very slowly toward the birds.

"I remember you. Your that young falcon I healed." The falcons eyed her as Kagome approached.

The biggest of the three let out a small squawk and ruffled it's feathers. All of the sudden the birds took off to the higher branches in the trees. A rustling noise had Kagome whirling around to gaze at some bushes. She could feel her reiyouku rising, ready to lash out the threat, but what happened instead shocked her. A small head poked out and a meow left its mouth.

"Kirara? Kirara is that you?"

_**Sorry miko, but no I'm not my sister.**_

"What the? Did you just talk?"

_**Yes miko I did just talked to you. My name is Kai. Midoriko-sama has sent me to be your traveling companion. Just so you understand, I take loyalty very seriously betray my trust and it will take a long time to gain it back if you would ever gain it back.**_

"I understand."

_**(sigh) Another thing to understand miko is that you don't have to speak out loud with me for very long. Once we form a blood bond we can communicate through our minds and more. It would take too long to tell you all right now you'll find out a long the way.**_

"Ok, but how do we form this blood bond? And would you please come out of the bushes already? You're making me nervous."

_**Very well.**_

As Kai exited the bushes Kagome noticed that Kai looked like Kirara, but had his own uniqueness.

Where Kirara was white Kai was black and where she was black he was white. Where Kirara had the black star on her forehead Kai had a white clamshell on his. Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts by another screech. Looking up at the birds she noticed that they were glaring at Kai as if daring him to make a wrong move. She then heard a rumbling noise shocked again that it was Kai laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with a pout look on her face.

_**The kotaka youkai. They are daring me to try to harm you. Hmmm. Did you aid them in some way?**_

"Yeah I healed the littlest one... wait they are what!"

_**Well that would explain it and would you not yell. My ears are more sensitive than your human ones are. Also yes those kotaka are youkai and now when you healed one of their own they will follow you until death. **_

"Ok, but how do I communicate with them? I mean I can't speak or understand youkai."

_**Not yet you can't but once we form the blood bond you will start taking lessons by me. And speaking of blood bonds we can form a bond with the kotaka. I will explain it to them and if they agree we will have more to our pack.**_

"Ok."

As Kai went over and explained what he and Kagome talked about Kagome went back to her cold forgotten breakfast. After she finished she cleaned up looking toward the youkai she saw Kai coming toward her.

"Well? What did they say?"

_**They have agreed. They are a family of three. The biggest is the okaa-san of the other two, the medium one is the nee-san, and the smallest, the one that you helped is the nii-san. **_

"Oh, what are they're names?"

_**They do not carry any names. They are a dying race many have been killed for sport or have been taken in as pets never to know what it is like to be free again. They are special type of kotaka youkai. Unlike other kotaka youkai they cannot take a humanoid form, yet their intelligence can rival that of the nobles. **_

"Oh, how come?"

_**They are a cross between youkai and animal kotaka and the youkai are descendents from the gods themselves. Their ancestors chose to remain in this form as for safety required it. Many other youkai particularly the lower classes became jealous and would challenged the younger ones that were less experience and since to decline was considered worse for their families they would fight to the death. Most of the time it was the kotaka that would end up dead the kotaka made a chose to remain in their animal forms to blend in and to save their race from extinction. However when the humans became more and more they became the main threat and they cannot leave this form. **_

"Is it ok if I give them names?" Seeing Kai stiffen she quickly added. "Not like pet names or anything, but I think that every being should have a name so that others can remember them by. Besides I would be lonely and feel out of place if I didn't have a name."

_**You are one strange human miko, but I will tell them of your request. **_Kai walked over andrelayed her request. Then he turned to Kagome and nodded his head. _**Miko before you give them names we will do the blood bond. We will need a sharp knife, and you will need to channel your reiyouku to make this work.**_

So Kagome retrieved a knife and walked back to the youkai. As Kai instructed her she cut herself, Kai, and the kotaka. Then she channeled her reiyouku while they channeled their youki. A bright light filled the clearing, and then it was gone as if nothing happened.'Ok, I wonder if it worked'

_**Hai, milady it worked.**_

_**Wow this is awesome! Uh, I don't mean to be rude and all but which one are you?**_

_**I am the hahaue milady. This sochi and musume milady.**_

_**Greetings milady.**_

_**Hi...milady.**_

_**Please no "milady". I'm not that fond of honorifics. **_

_**Very well the fire neko said that you wish to give us names and we would be honored if you would.**_

_**Ok, umm...I'll start with you first. You are a falcon yet you are a mother so I'll call you Suzuki.**_

_**Thank you, mil...**_

_**Hey, no "milady's". Now I'll name you next since you are the eldest of the chicks. Something close to your mother, but still your own. How about Sorano?**_

_**That will work, thank you.**_

_**And now for the little one. Hmm. Oh, I've got how about Ko!**_

_**I like that name. You called me that before when you healed my wing!**_

_**Hai, hai, now that this is out of the way what shall we do miko since you are pack leader.**_

_**Oh, but I'm not that fond of leading.**_

_**We will be high betas but you are still the pack leader. We will help you out.**_

_**Umm, ok. I think we should go back by me old pack and pick up sochi.**_

_**Then we shall head there.**_

_

* * *

_

**Gomen that this chapter was short but will try to update faster. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please R&R!!! Let me know by reviewing if you want me to put what the Japanese meanings are.**

**Ja Ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Copied from Sarah Victoria Cullen)**Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21  
Lady Morganas Heir  
demonkira

Sarah Victoria Cullen

Lady Labrat


	5. Chapter 5

Since I planed on having a pretty gory horror scene, among other things, in this story I'm afraid that if won't agree with us that I might close my acct & go to another web site. Will let my readers know what I decide.


End file.
